Le Cœur Brisé et un Esprit Contrit: Larxene's Origins
by Vector101
Summary: 'Her' life seemed perfect to all who adored 'her': fame, fortune, talent and a powerful fiancé. However, 'she' had a dark secret kept behind closed doors. After meeting a mysterious man who saved 'her' from a vicious attack, 'her' life would be forever changed. The life and death of a somebody and the rise of a nobody, scarred by the past and changed by the future.
1. A Returning Past

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any likeness of its matter. All credit belongs to Disney, Square Enix and all of those who are affiliated with its being.**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was midnight, and throughout Castle Oblivion, those inside were in a deep slumber. The moonlight shed its glowing caress through every window, stars glimmer accompanying the sky. Silence filled the echo-less halls; the only sounds emitting from the rooms were the soft lulls of respite. In a secluded chamber, Larxene stared at the farthest corner, unable to sleep. Her thoughts swirled around her mind in a depressed delirium.

_'Why weren't you here? You said you would protect me...' _

Memories of her 'past' flashed throughout her body: every emotion, touch, sound, kiss and tear. To her side, Marluxia embraced her waist in soundless repose. Despite the comforting spell of sopor in the arms of the floral nobody, her retained history bothered her sempiternally.

_'I hate you... I hate them... all of them... I will make sure you are all as miserable as I am...'_

Unable to find peace, she liberated herself from the warm caress of her lover and arose from the bed, wrapping herself in a milk-white sheet. Wandering to the gossamer draped window, she gazed at the overhanging moon towering above the vast wasteland below. Larxene placed her hand slowly to her chest: closing her eyes, feeling the soft beats of her heart.

"It's returning.."

Listening to the pulsing vibrations in her breast, emotions overcame her fragile soul. Lamenting tears flowed down her smooth face, falling to the ground like sorrowed rain. Nobodies did not have emotions, they did not have 'hearts', they were voids of existence. Nevertheless, Larxene had kept a secret from her fellow members since her first days in the Organization. She knew from this enigma the reasons for her sudden burst of remembrance, yet the velocity was so great she couldn't control herself.

"Why now? I'm not ready..."

Stifling her grief, she wiped the bitter drops away. Opening her eyes, she continued to immerse herself in the lonely night sky. However, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of subtle movement behind her.

"Larxene, why are you up at this hour?"

The blonde nobody turned her head softly from the window as the moonlight flooded inside the room. Marluxia was awake. His body was propped upright on the bed, exposing his bare chest. As he gazed into her azure eyes in concern, she tried with much effort to hide her sadness. She smiled softly and returned to view the outside.

"Nothing, I was just looking at the moon."

Recognizing her response as pretend, he stood up and walked slowly to her side.

" Larxene, I heard you crying, what is causing you pain?"

He moved behind Larxene, wrapping his arms around her supple body and resting his head on her shoulder. She sighed gently and entwined her fingers with his, positioning one of his hands on her chest.

"Did I ever tell you about the 'real' me?"

"We don't remember our somebodies Larxene, they leave with our 'hearts'."

"...What if I told you that I remember 'her'."

The floral nobody lifted his chin from her shoulder and looked into her eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Larxene removed his arms from their embrace and turned to meet his worried stare. She set her hand on his cheek and grimly replied,

"... I think I should tell you something important."

Marluxia reached for her hand and set it aside. He returned to sit on the bed. Larxene joined him: holding his hand, gazing at the floor.

" … Before you do, could you tell me about 'her'?"

"It's a very long story."

"We have all night."

The blonde nymph took a deep breath, and replied softly.

"What I tell you could change everything about Organization XIII, about nobodies, about us."

Marluxia hugged her tenderly, whispering into her ear,

"I don't care about the Organization, that's why we're here to get rid of it."

"I know."

Turning to meet her eyes, he austerly replied,

"Please, tell me."

After several brief moments of silence, Larxene lifted her gaze to the moon, closed her eyes, and spoke:

"... My name, was 'Ranele'..."

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Lightning on the Dancefloor

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any likeness of its matter. All credit belongs to Disney, Square Enix and all of those who are affiliated with its being.**

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Ranele, Ranele, Ranele..."_

The magnanimous stadium was packed to the brim. Flashing lights danced about the stage: each beam bouncing and twirling in every direction like a luminous cabaret. The projection screens surrounding displayed the countdown as thousands of fans cheered in every direction for the world's number one idol. Outside of the massive dome, red carpet reporters spoke energetically regarding the concert they were about to witness.

"She's done it again folks! After three platinum records and seventeen music awards, Ranele is about to perform the second to final concert in her world tour! All around me, the crowd is going wild!"

"That's right Vuitna! People everywhere are tuning in to witness the biggest event this city has ever seen! I can't wait to see what the performance will be like- Ranele never does the same concert twice!"

Behind velvet curtains, she listened to the harmonic cries beckoning for her presence. After applying the final touches of her make-up, brushing her side-swiped bangs from her eyes, flipping the ends of her golden hair, humming several practice notes and finally adjusting her awe-inspiring engagement ring: she arose from the lighted vanity and paced slowly, anticipating with exhilaration. Within seconds, the stage manager approached her from behind and tapped her shoulder.

"Ranele, you're on."

Her aquamarine eyes brightened, lips forming a soft smile. The stage was her canvas, the crowd her muses, her voice the art. The world was at her fingertips; it was her time to shine.

'I am ready.'

Once timers struck zero; the stadium became immersed in darkness. The crowd automatically became silent, despite their edacious cries moments before. Amidst the stillness, a single spotlight awakened, revealing the blonde superstar standing motionless in a red satin ballgown. She looked upon the masses for a brief second, closed her eyes, and began to sing.

"_Ahhh, ah ah ah ah..."_

The tranquil sound of Ranele's alluring phonation floated about the dais, resulting in piercing shrills of joy from the masses. As the last note of melodic coloratura passed from her lips, loud bass pumped in the speakers, following with large bursts of electrical rage instantaneously consuming the singer and stage.

"Vuitna, what's happening inside?"

"I don't know Bobba! people are screaming, and the stage is electrocuting! Quite shocking indeed!"

Thunderous bolts thrashed ravenously like pillars of fire, entrancing the audience with blinding pulsations. The masses continued to cheer viciously as the lightning reached maximum climax of power, opening forth to expose the stunning vocalist: arms over her head, coquetry in her eyes, and a seducing smirk across her lips. Ranele was wearing a polar opposite outfit from her gown: black shorts, a yellow tank top with a lightning bolt studded in gold sequins, eight-inch stiletto heels, and 12 gold bracelets on her left arm: tied together by the shocking current of static lightning. She treaded sensually across the stage, twirling to the rhythm of the music.

"This is a total first for Ranele, I have never seen a performance like this!"

"That's right everyone! In her hometown concert: she really has pulled off all the stops tonight!"

Once she reached center stage, she began to sing once more, blending sweet tones with raging rhythm:

"_The rain is falling outside_

_Storm clouds arising_

_Nowhere else to hide_

_Static colliding..."_

She pivotted and gyrated, mesmerizing the audience with each sway of her hips. The lightning soon began to release more dancers, following the moves of Ranele's body. Fans in the pit began to bound with the beat, creating more excitement throughout the theater.

"_...We're running out of time, oh_

_Coming closer, striking the floor_

_Hear the thunder, watch it roar!"_

The lights began to strobe, tantilizing both reporters and audience alike.

"_Thunder bolts! Thrashing the dance floor-_

_Hurricanes! Releasing_

_All we have, is this night together_

_Shock me with your touch."_

The stage burst into electric rage as Ranele and her back-up dancers vibrated and jerked to the dubstep beats filling the stadium.

"Bobba, I have never seen a performance from such an amazing artist ever in my life! All I can say is her fiancé made a right decision to hire her to SICEL records and then ask her to marry her! Truly amazing!

"I could not agree more Vuitna!"

Within several minutes, the beats the electricity and the aggression slowly died, only remaining Ranele and a simple piano riff.

"_Falling rain- and lightning,_

_static colliding._

_Hurricanes- releasing,_

_shock me with your touch."_

With her last sentence, the stage released a final burst of raging thunder and lights, immediately dispersing into darkness. It was her greatest performance.

_**End of Chapter 2**_


End file.
